movie_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dori
Dori (b. TA 2832) is a supporting character on The Hobbit. He is the older brother of Nori and Ori. Background Dori was born around TA 2832, either born in Erebor, witnessing Smaug's destruction. His mother married twice, having two sons with different fathers. He had a brother named Nori who became a thief, and this had made Dori resent his younger brother. Next was his other brother, Ori who he had later mothered and fathered all his life. Dori is the patriarch of the family, possibly meaning his father and mother aren't alive anymore. Personality Dori is fussy, overprotective, kind, gentle, fatherly, and pessimistic. The dwarf was also motherly and fatherly to his two brothers. He was often polite, calling Gandalf "Master Gandalf". Bilbo described Dori as a "a decent fellow, despite his grumbling," and often agreed with Bilbo and Nori's views about meals and tea. He dislikes unnatural things and tries to be polite to people as much as possible. Physical appearance Dori has grey hair with also streaks of blonde. He also green eyes like Ori and Nori. He is seen mostly wearing red clothes belt, and typical dwarf attire. Films ''An Unexpected Journey'' Dori was one of the dwarves that had fallen on Bilbo's doormat. He was a decent fellow despite his grumbling, offering Gandalf a spot of tea, and later red wine. Dori objected that his younger brother Ori cried out that he will give Smaug a "taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie". On the road, Dori asked Gandalf if he could stop the rain storm, but Gandalf retorts that he'll have to find another wizard to change the weather of the world. He was on a spit when the dwarves attempted to rescue Bilbo from the trolls, and begged Bilbo not to reason with them because they were half-wits. Ori refused to eat his green food, and to no avail, Dori cannot convince Ori to eat the food on his plate. When Thorin and his twelve companions are captured by Goblins that live in the Misty Mountains, Dori finds out his brother had stolen things from Rivendell, which his brother said they were "for a couple of keepsakes". Later, one of the dwarves blame Dori for not taking care of their hobbit, when he said it's not his fault Bilbo is gone. During the attack of the Wargs, Dori and Ori nearly fall off the tree they and their companions are on. However, Gandalf uses his staff for them to grab onto. Dori loses his grasp while Bilbo saved Thorin's life, but he and Ori are caught by the eagles and are flown to safety to the Carrock. ''The Desolation of Smaug'' After Bilbo reported that Orcs were on their tail again. The two Dwarves run to Beorn's house to take refuge in it. Dori pulls his brother away from the door, claiming that nothing is natural in this point of time. Gandalf tells him to not be a fool and that he is under no enchantment but his own. In the extended version of The Desolation of Smaug, Dori and Ori nervously introduce themselves to Beorn, who retorts that he doesn't need their service. Later in Mirkwood, the elves strip the dwarves, including Dori, of their weapons and locks them up in different cells. Family Nori and Ori Nori and Ori are Dori's younger brothers. Dori has been both a maternal and paternal figure. He worries for Nori, and especially dislikes his thievery skills. As shown in their practice shoot between characters, Jed Brophy and Mark Hadlow show that their characters fighting with each other. Ori is the other brother that he cares mostly about, always fussing over him. It is possible he tries to avoid having Ori becoming like his other older brother. Despite the straining elationship, the three brothers care about each other deeply, which is expressed mostly in The Battle of the Five Armies. Nori, inside the mountain puts a comforting hand on Dori's shoulders. Together, all three of them were depicted as maternal half-brothers. They all have different fathers the same mother. Bilbo Baggins Dori befriends Bilbo, a hobbit of the Shire, on the quest of Erebor. Along with his brother, Dori agrees with Bilbo on food eating on a regular basis. In the books, Dori must look after Bilbo. In the end of the first film, he was blamed for losing their burglar when he wasn't with Dori the time they were captured by the Goblins of the Misty Mountains. Dori is seen crying when Bilbo is leaving.